


Beloved Lover

by RoughNegan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Cute, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Kinks, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strip Tease, Swearing, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughNegan/pseuds/RoughNegan
Summary: Arlene has an Affair with Negan before the apocalypse and he falls in love with her but can’t confess to her, because he’s still married to his wife. He has choices to make, will he make the right one before its too late?





	1. Spending time with his beloved lover

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is fanfiction is with my OC character and I just want to say that this is kinda based on a song but not the whole entire song and I might try to eventually write a poem about this or might not but we’ll see I hope you guys love this as much as I loved writing this.

Nothing was better than sitting drinking a hot cup of cocoa and reading a book snuggled with a warm fuzzy blanket on a cold rainy day. The complete silence was music to her ears, Arlene enjoyed the silence. She enjoyed snuggling a soft warm blanket with her cup of hot cocoa and good thriller book. She cherished the quiet time she could afford becuase most times she couldn’t get the quiet time she craved for after a long day of work. She loved days where she could just enjoy herself. And this was one of those days.

When she got through half of a chapter in her book, she heard her phone going off, it was her secret lover Negan. She have been having an affair with him for a while but Negan would only come to her when his wife kicked him out of their house. Or their were even rare times he just show up at her door. She didn’t mind she loved the company he provided her and she also loved how he would spend quality time toghether like as if they were a couple. 

She even remembers how they met. 

Grabbing her phone to answer, “hello?” 

“Hey doll, you busy? Wife is still mad and I just need somewhere to crash if its ok with you?” Negan asked.

“She’s still mad wow but sure come over, I’m not doing anything important” she replied. 

“Great. I’ll be over in 10 minuets” he answered and hug up. Now she had to prepare for a little time with Negan. 

Meanwhile at Negan’s house, before he even called Arlene, getting home from a long day of dealing with students and baseball pratice he’s finally home.

“Lucille darling, I am home” Negan called out, but there was no answer from his wife.

“Lucille?” He called our once more, while entering into their shared bedroom. There she was sitting on their shared bed not looking at Negan, avoiding eye contact with him. Negan was bewildered by the fact that Lucille was ignoring him but then he remembered why she got mad in the first place. “Seriously Lucille? Are you still mad at me for not coming home yesterday?” He asked walking up to the side of the bed to sit on the edge beside her.

Lucille never made eye contact with him, “yes I’m still mad now go leave, I don’t want you here, go to your whore” she cried.

“Baby please let’s settle this” Negan begged. Lucille looked at Negan in tears. She shook her head, Negan went to caress her face but she stopped him. Negan sighed and got up from the bed, “Fine Lucille if you want me to go I will, just let me take a shower first then I’ll be on my fucking way” He continued and headed towards the bathroom. 

After Negan’s shower, he gathered his stuff for the night, and took one last look at his crying wife and whispered softly under his breath “I’m sorry Lucille” and he walked out of their room. As he got oustide walking towards his truck, he called Arlene his mistress but she was more than just his mistress. He always went to her when he had fights with his wife, the only reason he would go to her was because he’s in love with her but he couldn’t admit that to her or even to himself. 

Negan called her to distract himself from Lucille but he also wanted to hang out with his favorite girl his beloved lover. She meant a lot to him, and he couldn’t even admit that he loved her. 

When Negan arrived at her door, she greeted him with a smile and let him inside her small aparement. Without a word Negan entered her apartment, she turned around to face him and that’s when Negan closed the distance between them and kissed her. She kissed him back hesitantly. She knew what he wanted and she was going to give it to him, this is how their nights usually ended, rough passionate sex then he would leave late at night. “Sweetheart I need you right now” he whispered against her lips. She nodded her head and Negan took that as his opportunity to fuck her brains out.

Negan lifted her off the ground and she immediately wrapped her legs around his torso, never breaking the kiss they shared. He carried her to her bedroom setting her on the bed. They both looked at one another with lust filled eyes. Negan smirked at her hovering above her, he kissed her lips roughly, trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck, biting at the soft flesh making her gasp. Negan smirked knowing the effect he had upon her, “Negan…” she whispered in his ear.

“What do you want baby girl tell me?” Negan asked, kissing and biting at her soft flesh at her neck. “Tell me Arlene, what do want me to do?” He roughly kissed her lips, “just say those magic little words and I’m all yours darling” he whispered aganist her lips, then kissed her passionately again.

She smirked aganist his mouth, “I have an idea that I think you’ll love and hate all at the same time.” Negan formed a huge grin on his face and stared at the attrative woman in front of him. “You sit here on this bed, and I’ll give you a little show” Arlene winked, “because I got a surprise underneath that I’m sure you’ll love” she kissed him feverishly, Negan was so turned on right now that in this moment right now he didn’t ever want to go back to his wife, he knew he had to go back to her at some point but that wasn’t on his mind right now. The only thing he wanted to focus on was Arlene and she was about to give him a strip tease. “So what do you say Negan? Are you up for a little strip tease?” She asked innocently, kissing his rough stubble cheek, a soft giggle came out of her mouth as she felt the ticklish sensation of his beard aganist her skin.

Negan couldn’t form words he was so turned on that he lost all composure of his mind. He couldn’t speak, it was the thought he had in his mind that was making his dick exceptionally hard, but Arlene always loved getting Negan want for more, it meant that he would be even rougher when he fucked her. “Arlene, you know I am already fucking hard, it’s fucking obvious” he looked down at his crotch then back to Arlene. A devilish smile spreaded upon her lips. Negan sitting beside her smirking “but I do know I can’t fucking stop you, so give me all you got baby girl” Negan smirked and winked at her she got up from the bed and smirked at Negan once again. Standing in front of Negan she leaned slowly swayed her hips, she thought of all the ways she could torture Negan and make him beg for her. 

“I’ve got a few of rules for you to follow, if they are broken then I’ll stop and walk right out of this room” she smirked, moving towards him to sit on his lap. “So are you willing to follow the rules I have for you?” She asked once more. Negan gulped and nodded towrds her, this was why he loved her, she knew how to turn him like furnace, how to get him heated up. 

“Rule number one, no touching until I say” she demanded.

Rule number two, I am in charge whatever I say you follow that includes rule number one" she teased.

“And rule number three, if you break any of these rules then I will tease you all night in my bra and panties, until you beg for me” she winked at him, and she saw Negan tense up at her words she noticed, “Babe relax, I’ll get rid of that uncomfortable hard on of yours in no time you just gotta follow my rules” she spoke. Negan nodded, she smiled and continued swaying her hips in a rhythmic fashion, her hands running through her hair and down to the bottom of her shirt grabbing it and pulling it over her head. She revealed her red lacy bra, she saw Negan shift uncomfortably and smirked at her. She returned his smirk with a wink and continued moving her hands down to her pants, turning herself around she slipped off her sweatpants exposing her ass to him. It took all of Negan’s will power to not slap her ass, he wanted to so badly but he stopped himself, he stared at her while swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. “Now how about you take of your pants and I will take care of that hard erection of yours” she commanded. 

Negan didn’t hesitant, he immediately unbuckled his belt, taking off his pants and his boxers, Arlene noticed she calls him out on it, “I didn’t say you could take off your boxers, I just asked for pants” She demanded. Negan smirked, he loved this side of her the demanding side of her, it turned him on in so many ways, most woman hes been with has been so submissive and he liked that too but he loved how Arlene could be so dominant when she wanted to be and then so submissive. He loved that about her and right now Negan was sitting on her bed with the second Woman that he loves in this world and she was about to give him a blow job. He wasn’t going to deny this girl in front of him, he wanted this just as much as she did.

“You’re fucking killing me here baby” Negan pleaded. Arlene smirked at Negan, she grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him feverishly, Negan wanted to touch her but then he remembered what she told him. ‘Damn this girl she’s gonna be the death of me’ Negan thought to himself. She kneeled down in front of Negan grabbing a hold of his boxers pulling them down, his erection springing free, she started stroking his veiny shaft. “Arlene…” he hissed. She kissed the tip of his cock, Negan groned at the sensation of her lips, wrapping her lips around his dick, her tongue gliding all around his memeber. “Fuck Baby…keep going don’t stop” he choked out. 

She kept her mouth moving along with her hand. Negan gave a little thrust of his hips inside her mouth, she felt his soft thrust and she raised her eyebrows at him, she went down further until she felt the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat. She controlled her gag reflex and her tongue swiping every inch of his veiny memeber. “Just like that baby… I’m close…” Negan groaned. Arlene continued to move her head up and down on his shaft and her tongue swiping over places she could get a hold of. A loud grunt roarded out of Negan’s mouth, as Arlene kept up with the rhythm she knew he would cum in no time. She knew he was on the edge the way his cock was twitching inside her mouth, it was a matter of seconds before his seed would shoot inside her mouth . Then within seconds he cums inside her mouth, she swallowed his salty seed. 

“Hot damn baby, that was probably one of the best orgasms I’ve had in a while, can I touch you now? ” Negan asked. Arlene laughed, “yes since you obeyed” She smiled. Negan sighed in relief he pulled her closer to his mouth and kissed her roughly, tasting himself whe he kissed her, he let out soft chuckle. Arlene arched her eyebrow at him. 

“Arlene, what you did was one of the hottest things you have done since we’ve been doing this? ” Negan confessed. Arlene smirked, she knew how to send Negan off the edge. 

“What can I say? I know your weaknesses” Arlene winked, “now we can lay here and continue what we started or we could sleep” she yawned. Negan chuckled, she kissed him softly, “we can finish in the morning or unless you have to go in the morning” she sighed.

Negan sympathetically stared at her, “I don’t think my wife wants to even look at me, or even be in the same room as me” he answered. “I’ll call her tomorrow, right now I want to spend time with my favorite girl” he kissed her softly on the lips, “Arlene you’re my beloved lover” she smiled and blushed at Negan. 

“Negan I-” she started to speak but Negan hushed her with another kiss. “Negan, you’re wife… I can’t…I’m just a mistress” she cried. 

“You’re so much more than that Alrene, you’re my best friend, you’re the one and only person that actually cares for me besides my wife and…” Negan paused and sighed. He thought he could say he loved her but he couldn’t because he can’t admit it to himself yet and he doesn’t want to break her heart. She means a lot more to him than just a mistress, he didn’t even like the term mistress. 

“Negan…” she sighed, tears fell down her face. Negan frowned when he saw tears rolling down her face. Once the tears fell there was no use in stopping the tears. 

“Darling please don’t cry, I don’t want to see that beautiful face of yours in tears” Negan wiped her tears from her face with his “let’s get some rest and enjoy each other while we can” he insisted. She nodded and they laid there in the bed cuddling next to each other and falling asleep to each other’s soft snores and breathing. 

Next morning came, Arlene was still asleep in her bed while Negan called his wife, she answered but didn’t say a word to him. 

“Lucille you have to talk to me sometime” Negan sighed. 

“I’ll talk to you when I feel like talking to you” Lucille cried over the phone, Negan sighed heavily and shook his head. Before Negan could even speak she hung up. Negan knew that she was upset because it was his fault if he would have not bailed on her then she wouldn’t be mad at him right now, but unfourtenly he bailed out on a romantic night Lucille planned for the two of them, he didn’t even bother coming home that day. He went straight to Arlene’s house and spent the night with her, he didn’t know what came over his mind that day. 

Negan was deep in thought when Arlene woke up he didn’t even hear her come into the living room. “Morning Negan” her voice snapped him back to reality, “are you ok?” She asked. Negan smiled at her, getting up to hug her, she smiled and hugged him back.

“Yeah I’m ok, I was just thinking of how we met” Negan spoke. He smiled to himself of how he met Arlene. She looked up at him wuth a small smile planted on her face. Negan kissed her forehead, and rested his head on hers, while she held on to him as if he was goimg to disappear from her grip.“how about we make breakfast and just hang out inside becuase that storm outside doesn’t look as if its going away anytime soon” Negan suggested. Arlene nodded, anytime she could spend with Negan would be acceptable for her. 

As they made breakfast togehter, they managed to get the pancakes done with some flour fights here and there by the time the pancakes were done they were covered in flour, Negan had flour in his hair and beard. Arlene had some on her face and on her butt she had Negan’s huge hand print on her black sweatpants. “After breakfast I could use a shower” Arlene said as she took a bite of her pancake. Negan smirked at her from across the table eating his pancake. 

“May I join you in the shower?” Negan asked furrowing his eyebrows at her. Arlene knew he would ask, she wanted to say no but this was her time to spend with Negan and she wanted to make the best out of it. Negan’s eyes never left hers staring at her for an answer or simple nod of her head, she knew Negan was waiting for an answer, so she nodded her head reassuring that Negan could join her.

After their breakfast Arlene headed to her bedroom, “you coming Negan” she asked, yelling at her entrance to her door, Negan nodded and smiled at her.

“I’ll meet you in there, just give me a minute” Negan yelled out to her. He wanted to text Lucille to tell her: I know you don’t want to talk to me right now but I just want you to tell me when you’re ready to talk, let me know, please -N. He then went to go join Arlene in the shower. Stripping his clothes and heading into the shower with Arlene. 

After their shower together, they decide to spend the rest of the rainy day with one another indoors. Negan didn’t know why but he loved spending time with Arlene, and she loved him too but she couldn’t admit that to him, not when he’s married. She didn’t like sharing but she had no choice Negan was married and there was nothing she could do.

“Negan, you mentioned earlier of how we met?” She looked his way and he was looking at her. “Why did you mention it Negan?” 

Negan sighed, “I wanted to think of how I met Lucille but you came into my mind” Negan grabbed her hands and looked her deep in her eyes. “I thought of the night when you came to that baseball game, watching your nephew” Negan smiled, one of his hands moved to her face caressing her cheek lightly. “Do you know what else I thought of?” Negan asked, she shook her head, “In that moment I saw you I thought of how amazingly hot you were and I’ve never seen you around before so I had to introduce myself” Negan continued.

“Yeah and you thought my nephew was my son” Arlene laughed. 

“Hey he looks a lot like you” Negan shrugged. 

“Yeah whatever…” Arlene continued laughing.

“Will you stop laughing or else I’ll…” Negan paused, trying to think of what he’ll do to her. Arlene continued laughing.

“Or else what Negan, show me what you got” she teased. Negan smirked and his eyes filled with lust he pulled her into his lap attacking her neck with kisses, and softly biting the flesh making noticeable red marks on her skin.“Negan…” she softly moaned.

“Damn baby, I love it when you say my fucking name” Negan growled. He kissed her lips roughly, “can you do the honors of taking off my pants?” Negan asked kissing her exposing skin he had access to, she nodded and slipped down his gray sweatpants, along with his boxers, his cock springing free. Arlene smirked at how hard he was already. Negan winked, “All for you sweetheart.” Arlene blushed, and taking off her clothes. Negan watched and smiled to himself, watching her get excited and struggle to get her clothes off. Negan helped her by unclapsing her bra and tossing it to the side. Arlene then took advantage of taking his shirt off, adding it to the pile of clothing on the ground. She kissed Negan, while he slowly rubbed his length over her heated core, “You’re so wet, I know its because I make you this fucking wet” Negan smirked, “Look at you ready to take my cock deep inside that moist pussy of yours” he continued, teasing her by sliding his dick up and down her soaking pussy. 

“Negan, please…” she moaned softly onto his lips,kissing them once more, “Negan please fuck me” she moaned aganist his mouth. Negan did not hesitate, those little words were all he needed to hear, “Ride me babe” Negan grinned, Arlene did as she’s told sliding down onto his dick nice and slow. “That’s it darling” he cooed. Arlene started moving up down on his cock, while Negan would meet his thrust with hers. Every time her hips met his own, his dick went deeper and deeper into her pussy hitting that sweet spot she craved for. 

“Fuck…Negan” she moaned, into his ear. When she moaned in his ear it only turned him on even more, he layed her down on her back on the couch, thrusting his hips into her making her cry out his name. “Ah, Negan…” she screamed.

“Fuck…that’s it baby say my fucking name” Negan groaned. His thrusts became quicker when he felt her walls tighten around him. “Come on Baby, cum for me” Negan growled, reaching his hand down to rub her clit. She arched her back moaning, within no time they both fell apart into complete bliss, Negan rode out both their orgams with one final thrust. He slid out of her entrance, the only sound he heard was her soft whimper when he pulled himself out her pussy, he laughed at her reaction. They both cuddled with one another on Arlene’s couch the only noise heard was the soft tapping of the rain on the roof and the sounds of their soft yawns. 

“That was so fun that I’m tired again ” Arlene yawned, Negan snored next to her, she chucked and grabbed the blanket pulling it over them, then soon falling asleep aganist Negan’s warm body. 

A ringing of a phone woke up the both of them, “I think that’s your phone Negan” Arlene stretched, he grabbed his phone from the table answering it, “hello” he spoke, he got up to go Arlene’s bedroom to get dressed. 

“Lucille??” Negan mumbled, getting his pants on.

“Negan, I need…” she paused and her the line went dead, ‘Fuck’ he whispered to himself. Quickly dressing and gathering his things.

“Arlene I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later bye” he kissed her one last time before he left to go to his wife. Arlene sighed to herself, gathering the discarded clothes on the floor throwing them on the floor in her room. She felt like crying but no tears would fall, and she was use to Negan leaving but this was different and she couldn’t wrap her finger around it.

She spent the rest of her day wondering when Negan would come back or contact her again.


	2. The Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my lack updating of this story I've been hella busy with school... I'll be updating more so look forward to chapter 3 soon..

"Lucille" Negan yelled, when he entered the door of his home. Hearing nothing but silence once again, Negan searched for his wife throughout the house, he found her in the bathroom. 

"Lucille are you ok?" He comforted her and held her. She cried on Negan's shoulder.

"Why Negan?" She sobbed, he sighed and stroked her head. He knew what she was asking him why he always left her and would come home late at night.

"It feels like you're never home" she mumbled into his shoulder. It was true he never was home for his wife, he was always with Arlene. Negan thought about the most two important people in his life...Arlene and Lucille.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise" Negan insisted, "Now are you really ok what's wrong?" Negan asked, Lucille nodded against Negan's neck. 

"Lucille don't lie to me, I can tell when you lie" Negan scolded.

"Fine, I cried so much last night that I had a really bad migraine then I felt dizzy and fainted" Lucille whispered. Negan sighed, he was upset with her that she didn't tell him sooner, and he was also angry at himself for not being there for her, when she needed him the most.

"Lucille darling, promise me something?" He asked, looking into her eyes she nodded at him, "Promise me, you will let me know when something bad happens like this again" Lucille nodded and kissed him.

"But Negan, what about when you're..." Negan cut her off.

"Lucille I don't care what I am doing as long as you are ok, I will be there for you, unless something comes up but I'll always be there" Negan kissed her forehead, "Now how about I spend time with my beautiful wife" Negan smiled. Lucille laughed as Negan softly tackled her on the bed, he kissed her passionately. 

"I love you Lucille" Negan smiled looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too, Negan" Lucille yawned. Negan chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Get some sleep darling,I'll be here just holler if ya need me" Negan reassured, Lucille nodded and fell asleep in no time. Negan watched her carefully checking up on her every chance he got. He also realized he needed to call Arlene, grabbing his phone dialing her number.

"Hello..Negan.." her soft voice echoed through the speaker of the phone. Negan smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Hey,I just called to let you know everything is ok, and there's something I have to tell you" Negan sighed his heavy breath echoing through the phone speaker to her ear.

"What is it Negan?"She asked.

"Lucille isn't feeling well and I just need alone time with her" Negan shouted softly.

Arlene sighed, "ok,that's fine with me."

"You sure doll, because you don't sound fine" Negan declared. Arlene would be fine eventually.

"I'll be fine, and if you need me as a friend I'll be here" she smiled to herself. Arlene felt like crying, she knew he would be back sometime. 

She also knew that he would go to him when he needed her "um, I'm a little busy right now, I have a lot of stuff to do for work tomorrow, goodbye Negan" Arlene mumbled.

"Goodbye Arlene" Negan grinned.

After the call with Negan, she had papers to edit and she needed an idea to write about for her next project. She really had a lot to do before tomorrow. She had a lot of manuscripts to read and edit by tomorrow. She was in for a long night of tedious work.

Beep... Beep... 5A.M.

The sound of her alarm woke her up from her sleep causing her to jump quickly out of bed. Rushing around her house trying to get to work on time. Even though she's never late to work, she still likes to get there early. Getting ready and gathering her stuff was her regular routine in the mornings, most times she would always forget something but she wouldn't realize till she got to work.

Soon enough driving her way to work, thinking of Negan and what she's going to write for her next project but she's mostly thinking about Negan. Then she idea came to mind of what she could possibly write about, but she has a lot of things to prepare for while writing the article she's willing to write.

She arrived at work, when she got a text from Negan.

N- Hey baby, I miss you, when can I see you again?

A- *sigh* I have no idea, I am really busy... Sorry Negan

N- Its fine I understand, Just let me know when you got time

A- Will do, gotta go...Bye

Quickly tucking her phone inside her bag, and getting greeted by all her co workers. She arrived at her cubicle when her best friend Scott came with a donut and coffee in his hands. "Here's your daily coffee and donut my lady" Scott laughed.

Arlene laughed at the name he called her so she replied back, "Thank you my lord" she smiled while Scott laughed. They would always be asked if they were a couple, they would always mess around with each other and pull pranks on each other. 

When they had to they would act like a couple. Also she didn't really have anyone that she was close to at work besides Scott.

"So anything new about your "secret relationship" with that one married guy" Scott whispered. Arlene sighed and laughed "Do I want to know?" Scott chucked.

"Well we did you know, but something happened to his wife so he had to leave, I feel like he would have stayed if his wife didn't call him" she sighed. Scott realized how much she cared for and how much she possibly could love him.

"You're falling in love with him aren't you?" Scott whispered to her, loud enough for her to hear.

Arlene sighed when Scott mentioned Negan, he noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"I want to end it because I think I'm falling in love with him" she sighed, "I can't be falling in love with a married man, it's just not right Scott" she mumbled.

Scott nodded his head in agreement, he really didn't say anything to her. He didn't know what to say to her.

"I don't want him to think I won't still be there for him but I just can't anymore, he needs to be there for his wife" She wiped a single tear from her face.

" I have to get to work but thanks for the coffee and the donut" she smiled at Scott. He left leaving her to get started on her work.

Today she felt unfocused like she couldn't stay on task, but she tries her best to write her article, once she was was done she called one of her editors over to look it over. Before she takes it over to her boss.

"Well, Cassie what do you think?" Arlene asked.

"It's really good but I think the boss is going to have a problem with it, its too feminist" she sighed.

Arlene sighed, " I am dealing with a lot in my life right now and I guess I expressed that in my article, Do you think he'll understand if I explain it to him?"

Cassie thought for a second before speaking "You can try but you know how he is Arlene" She sternly spoke.

"I'll try my hardest but you have to remember I am his favorite writer, even though I am a considered a hardcore feminist in his eyes" Arlene chuckled, Cassie shook her head.

"Good Luck Arlene, don't intimidate him too much" Cassie laughed,Arlene smirked at her and headed to her bosses office.

When she arrived at his office door she heard faint talking through the close door. Before she knocked she read the name on the door “Mason C. Loughlin” taking a deep breath before knocking on door. A deep raised voice behind the door was heard “come in.” Arlene opened the door to reveal her handsome boss, but he wasn't as handsome as Negan she kept telling herself. Mason on the other hand was attracted to her and he was also married but they are separated. Mason always flirts with Arlene and it just doesn't have an affect on her like it does with Negan. Everything that man does have has an affect on her but not today. She was going to try her best to be flirty as possible to try and forget about Negan. 

Mason hung up the phone, “ Ahhh Arlene my favorite writer” he smiled, “what does my favorite little writer have for me?” he asked, admiring her. Arlene smirked at him.

“I have this article I wrote and I don't think you will like it” she put the article on his desk, and he picked it up wanting to read it but stopped. “ It's a topic that isn't directed toward men, they might hate it actually” she mumbled.

Mason smirked, “Well Arlene how about you come over to my place and we will discuss this over dinner?” he asked. Arlene looked deeply into his green eyes. “So, Arlene what do you say?” he repeated. 

“Yes that would be lovely, where at? and what time?” she asked tilting her head a little. Mason chuckled at her reaction.

“My place at 5p.m.” He answered. Arlen smiled “Great see you there but wait you're gonna need my number” she laughed slightly. Gently grabbing a pen and paper off his desk. Mason just watched her movement, smiling to himself. Pushing the paper towards him and smiling before and walking out of his office. 

“Arlene you can go home if you want?” hs yelled before she left, she simply nodded.

After her encounter with Mason she decided to go home, gathering her stuff, heading toward the elevators. While waiting for the elevators, she pulled out her phone checking that she had 15 new messages from Negan. She sighed to herself. Ignoring them ‘He's going to hate me for ignoring him but I'll explain it to him late’ she thought to herself. 

Arriving home, she could finally relax and she had a lot of time to pass before dinner with Mason, so she decides to write a letter for Negan explaining why she can't be with him any longer.


End file.
